1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a system and method of paying a fare of a mobile vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method of paying a fare of a mobile vehicle that may be used to manage mobile vehicle services, to manage payment, and/or to provide convenience to a passenger.
2. Background
Public transportation, such as buses and subways, may be widely used due to low costs, whereas taxies may be widely used due to convenience and speed.
A passenger may get a taxi, tell a destination to a driver, pay a taxi fare with cash or a credit card when the taxi reaches the destination, and then get off the taxi.
Various services may be provided to the passenger for a passenger's convenience, but the passenger may still have to request the driver for a certain service. It may be difficult for the passenger to directly search for information related to a taxi service.
It may be difficult for a taxi company to manage incomes of taxies and histories of driving services of the taxies.
Accordingly, a method of efficiently managing taxies while increasing convenience of using the taxies may be desired.